


By Others

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King glanced at a barren chamber.





	By Others

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King glanced at a barren chamber. A memory formed. A memory of a happy Sewer King scratching a pet alligator's snout. Viewing the animal wagging its tail. A laugh by the alligator. The memory ended before the Sewer King focused on the barren chamber. Tears without alligators.

 

THE END


End file.
